My Hero
by yunagi no machi
Summary: How much trouble would it be to go shopping? Konosetsu light fluff


2:36 pm

Mahora Academy – girl's dorm, room 543

"Asuna, Negi-kun, are you sure you guys don't need anything?" The brunet called out to her fellow roommates. She was dressed in a light pink sleeveless tank top under a beige cardigan and a slightly faded denim skirt that stopped right above her knees leaving ample fair skin. Her usual smile was plastered on her face as she waited for her roomies' answers.

"Yup, I'm good. What about you Negi?" The red head, Asuna, piped up from the kitchen where clanking of glasses could be heard.

"Yes I'm fine Konoka-san, thank you for asking." The ten year old boy teacher courteously replied in the most 'English gentleman' manner while unconsciously nibbling on a piece of cookie. He was currently settled on one side of the kotatsu, his eyes trained on the TV set. It was a perfectly sunny afternoon, perfect for a picnic or an outing, and yet the other two occupants of the room were dresses as if they've just rose from their slumber. And who's to say they didn't?

Emerging from the kitchen Asuna placed one of the glasses down in front of Negi before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. Grabbing the remote she started to switch channels making the young boy pout. Sticking her tongue out at him she continued surfing the channels ignoring the half-hearted complaints thrown her way. Konoka smiled at how much her two roommates have gotten along, the two have argued less and less as the days went by. Now instead of coming home to Asuna yelling at their young charge she would see both of them going over the day's lesson or lounge idly by the TV. Pity she couldn't say the same for the resident ermine.

"Okay then," she started, "I'll be back before dinner so you two relax. Asuna please don't burn down the kitchen." She cheerfully joked referring to her friend's skill, or rather lack thereof, at the kitchen.

Konoka heard something resembling a choke contorted into a snort before her energetic friend responded.

"Ah, I get it. I get it. Now you get before I throw you out the door." Asuna replied playing hurt as she tried to hide the sheepish grin forming at her face.

"Take care Konoka-san." Negi bade the young healer before returning his attention back to the TV.

Giving herself a once-over, and checking her small sling purse for her things, Konoka slipped on her sandals and stepped out onto the corridor before Asuna made do with her threat. Joke or not you'll never know what the red head might do. Better be safe than sorry.

Upon closing the door she wasn't surprised to see her short friend, Sakurazaki Setsuna, who just happened to be her guardian and bodyguard, waiting beside the door for her. Rather it was the sole fact that the normally alert and serious girl had fallen asleep, while standing up. Her arms locked across her chest in a dominant manner while her nodachi rested beside her, tilted in a way for easy access if anything were to happen.

As per usual Setsuna was dressed in their summer school uniform, complete with the maroon necktie. Konoka wondered whether the girl had anything other than her school uniform in her closet when she remembered she had bought Setsuna something a while back.

With her back against the wall her head slowly bobbled forward, back then readjusted so that it rested at the side of the pillar. Gone was the constant serious warrior look, replaced by the peace which she has, in Konoka's humble opinion, long ago deserved. It made Konoka want to freeze time so that she could just stare at the face of the person she had long to be with.

And then suddenly, before she could even think, a smile spread over the sleeping girl's features. It wasn't the usual smirk she wore every time she won. It hardly counted as a grin. It was just a small smile. A contented smile, something the girl rarely shows.

Her hands unconsciously came up to her cheeks, feeling the warmth of the blush she was sure present. Composing herself she leaned over to the sleeping girl's ear. Her mouth opened... then closed, a wicked grin splayed over her face as she retracted her head positioning it right in front of Setsuna's. She was close, so close she could feel the breath coming out of Setsuna's slightly parted mouth. She leaned over, lips hovering over lips. Half open brown eyes stared at closed ones. Her smile softened, head tilting a bit as her lips made contact with soft pale cheeks.

Just as the hanyou started to stir Konoka jumped back, hands clasp behind her back to hide the small quivers produced by her daring act, putting on her signature smile and acted like nothing happened.

"Hello, Sechan." She fondly greeted the young hanyou.

Snapping back to wakefulness Setsuna stood rigid on her spot, heat rising up to her cheeks, not from the kiss, but rather from being caught sleeping. "Go-goo-good afternoon O-oujo-sama!" she choked out feeling her cheeks burn as she mentally cursed herself for falling asleep. Konoka on the other hand frowned at the title her guardian seemed resolute on calling her.

"Aw, Sechan I told you, it's Kono-chan. Ko-no-cha-n." She lightly scolded the hanyou, her face putting on a cute pout to emphasize her disproval.

Setsuna turned a shade redder before uttering under her breath "Hai... Kono-chan" Figuring it was good enough at the moment Konoka unclasp her hands from behind and brought them forward to grab a hold of Setsuna's.

"Ne, Sechan sorry to make you wait."

"N-no not- not at all Ojo- ah... Kono-chan." Setsuna replied reverting to her usual panic-y state, not that it made much of a difference. For some reason or another whenever she was near the sweet Konoe heiress the hanyou turned demon slayer would suddenly be reduce into a stuttering fool, completely unable to suppress the occasional blushes that marred her pale cheeks as she let her gaze roam about whilst still completely aware of her charge's activities.

"Well then let's go!" Konoka enthusiastically cheered as she tugged at Setsuna's arm and proceeded to drag the girl along, her nodachi trailing behind. Setsuna, though thoroughly flustered as she watched their linked hands, hardly resisted. Rather she enjoyed the moment relishing the feeling of warmth from her Ojou-sama's hand on hers. For a brief moment she let herself go, letting a ghost of a smile play at the sides of her lips as she watched the back of Konoka's head before it changed to that of shock as Konoka suddenly decided to link their arms together, practically gluing herself to the hanyou's side.

"Ko-ko-ko-ko-ko..." Setsuna stuttered.

"What's that? Secchan you sound like a chicken." Konoka giggled, which made the hanyou blush beet red.

"Ko-Kono-chan" Konoka, smiling up at her guardian, hummed tilting her head a bit, just enough for her head to rest at the base of Setsuna's shoulder.

If it was remotely possible Setsuna's cheeks reddened even further. Despite how much she tells herself it isn't right she couldn't stop the thought of how cute Konoka looked at the moment. Her gaze trailed from the expressive, brown eyes of her companion down to the cute nose and lower to the red lips. Soft, luscious, full lips that were just begging to be savagely kissed and nipped, and... Wait. Stop. What?

"N-no, it's nothing... Kono-chan." Setsuna replied nervously, twisting her head away from the face of her charge whilst trying to gain control of her emotions and hopefully her straying mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The train ride from Mahora Campus to town was relatively uneventful. That is excluding the times Konoka decided to tease her companion making the poor girl blush and stutter incessantly.

Upon their arrival Konoka had promptly dragged Setsuna to the nearest clothing store and to the next and so on and so forth, going through rack after rack of girly clothing and picking out the one's she deemed cute. Setsuna wouldn't have minded, no rather she would've enjoyed the site of Konoka gaily trying out clothes, whether it took them all afternoon or not. What she didn't expect was the young Konoe heiress shoving her into one of the fitting rooms followed closely by the raining of clothes and the consequent order of pairings. Even then it would have been alright, if only Konoka hadn't started to loudly countdown threatening to open the curtains whether Setsuna finished changing or not. She once even attempted to join the hanyou to change the girl herself, which of course caused Setsuna to wildly protest and hasten her pace.

Two hours had passed since the arrival of the girls, the streets were getting rowdier as people young and old littered the town. The sky was turning a light shade of orange signifying the slow decent of the sun. The train station was slowly getting packed with people squeezing themselves together, tolerating the stuffiness and the thick atmosphere just to get home early. The rush hour has always been like this.

Unfortunately it's also times like these that the local hooligans come out to 'play', and their favourite spot just happens to be the crowded station.

A little off to the side streets in one of the quieter parts of the town, right in front of an ice cream shop stood the proud raven-haired girl. Her back lightly rested against the cool glass plane of the shop as her gaze flickered from one face to another. Her stance was relaxed despite the expressionless facade she wore, after all a densely populated place was way safer than that of a deserted one. Her Ojou-sama's safety has always and forever will be her top priority. She promised herself that she'd never let anything or anyone hurt her Kono-chan, and hell she'd go through anything to do just that.

At the jingling of door chimes Setsuna shifted her gaze to the door where Konoka had just exited with a soft cream cone in one hand and a packet of orange flavoured popsicle stick in another. Ambling over to her friend Konoka held out the packet for Setsuna to take. With a short mumble of thanks Setsuna ripped open the package and proceeded to take bites out of the popsicle, finishing it in record time.

Konoka giggled at the site of her best friend mercilessly taking bite after bite from the orange popsicle stick, it wasn't every day that the hanyou would show this childish part of her. Merging with the crowd both girls managed to avoid bumping onto other people as they aimlessly wandered the streets with Konoka rambling after every lick and Setsuna contentedly listening to her voice.

"Ah, look Sechan! That is so cool!" Konoka suddenly exclaimed pointing at a mannequin behind the store glass.

"Uh... Konoka ojou-sama, shouldn't we be going to the market right about now?" Setsuna inquired her exultant friend at the same time turning to look at what Konoka was pointing at. The mannequin was dressed in a beautiful pearl white strapless silk dress embossed with fine mesh of white silk shuttle lace making, all the way down to the base of the dress. In that instant Setsuna's mind whirled, conjuring up an image of Konoka dressed in it. Long brown hair tied up in a loose bun, she happily twirled around letting the dress sway gracefully along.

"Yes. That dress is beautiful." She said watching her friend, mesmerized at how the young mage was able to make her think like that.

"No not that Sechan." She giggled. Closing the small gap between the girls she slung her arm over the hanyou's shoulder as she pointed at something behind the glass. "I mean the one behind the dress."

Setsuna blushed at the way her ojou-sama was being with her. Shaking her head she let her gaze wander over from the white dress to the one behind it. "Yes that is nic- Wait, Ojou-sama those are men's clothing!" she sputtered backing away, breaking the semi-embrace the two were in.

Whether Konoka was disappointed at the sudden loss of contact or not she didn't let it show, instead she put on one of her charming smiles as she watched her friend's reaction. "Yes, but Sechan wouldn't it look good on you? I really think men's clothing suit you." she innocently replied giving the hanyou one of her charming, yet sly smiles.

"Th-that again?"

"Hey, how about you try it on?" Konoka gleefully proposed.

"Kono-chan... what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Setsuna mumbled into her palm, staring at her friend dejectedly.

"Eh, did you say something Sechan?"

"No nothing Ojou-sama. Ah! But shouldn't we be going to the market right about now?"

"Eh? What time is it?" Konoka asked pulling out her phone from her purse, flipped it open. "Acha... This is bad, it's almost dinner time!" she exclaimed slipping her phone back in the sling purse. Grabbing a hold on the hanyou's free hand she started to drag her friend along as she manoeuvred through the string of people around the town.

Setsuna was bewildered, to say the least, as she watched her ojou-sama wind through the crowd dragging her along while eating what was left of her ice cream all at the same time.

"Kono-chan, slow down." Setsuna piped up from behind, quickly side stepping a haggard looking person just before they collided. Setsuna sighed in relief. This was getting a bit dangerous, one wrong step and somebody's going to get hurt and she had the feeling it wasn't going to be her.

Tightening her grip on her friend's hand Setsuna gradually halted, pulling her arm back to let her charge know. Konoka on the other hand, strained at her companions hold, it was getting distinctly harder for her to move what with the weight pulling her back.

"Mou... Sechan..." Konoka whined as she halted her steps. Turning to look at her friend she pouted in that cute way of hers, making Setsuna blush and lower her gaze. "We have to hurry. The train's going to arrive soon." She said before stuffing the rest of the ice cream in her mouth in the most unladylike manner. Setsuna grimaced as Konoka's eyes widened before her face contorted in pain. "Ngh... brain freeze..." Konoka moaned as she clutched her head in a useless attempt to get the pain to go away.

Setsuna frowned. Closing the gap between the two she held Konoka's face gently lifting it up "See, that's what happens when you rush." Setsuna lightly berated her charge, considering the intense brain freeze was punishment enough "Press your tongue on the roof of your mouth, it helps."

Konoka's face scrunched in concentration, something Setsuna had to admit was really cute, her body shivering slightly at the icy feeling rushing though her veins before relief washed over her. "Ah, it worked. Thanks Sechan." Konoka beamed at the flushed face girl.

"No, I didn't do anything... i- It was all Kono-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-

5:00 pm

Back at the dorms

"I wonder what's taking Konoka-san so long..." Negi mused aloud, his gaze flickering from his student's papers to the wall clock hanging beside the window then to the door. The young child-teacher was currently going over his student's test papers up in his bunk, which looked more like a small office than anything, while Asuna was out in an emergency meeting with her paper job.

"Don't worry about them Aniki, Setsuna-anesan is with her so they'll be fine." Chamo, the perverted white ermine piped up from his, rather the girls, bundle of panties. Burying his ermine-self further into the pile he took a long whiff, his face screwed up into a perverted grin.

"Eh... but- but Chamo-kun!"

"Relax Aniki they must've been held up in the market or something. And you know Konoka jou-chan, she tends to get easily side-tracked and end up losing sight of the time." Chamo reasoned. "Besides if anything were to happen, and I'm not saying something will happen," he added upon seeing the panicked expression on Negi's face "Setsuna-anesan will whoop anyone's ass if they try to do something funny with Konoka jou-chan."

Negi stayed silent. True Setsuna was with her, and he knew Setsuna would do anything to protect Konoka, and if it calls for it she'd even sacrifice her life for the girl, which was sweet but really disturbing.

"Well... I guess they'll be fine." Negi stated slowly.

"Of course they will." Kamo quickly agreed. He's witnessed how overprotective the hanyou is when it came to her charge, he had once been on the other side of the hanyou's wrath for 'borrowing' Konoka's underwear, he knows Setsuna and she's no sissy that's for sure. "Don't sweat it Aniki they'll be alright. Now don't you need to finish checking those papers before Anesan comes back?"

With one last glance to the wall clock Negi grudgingly returned to his class's papers. '30 more minutes... if they're not back I'll go look for them.' Negi silently promised himself, he is after all their teacher.

-o-o-o-o-o-.

After a quick stop to the market both girls were now on their way to the train station with a cheery Konoka leading and a rather stunned hanyou trailing behind. Setsuna couldn't quite process how the lovely Konoka could take hours in a clothing store, even though she doesn't try anything on, and yet easily breeze through a packed grocery store in a much lesser time than a normal person and not break a sweat, literally. Initially Setsuna had her doubts when Konoka told her to wait for her by the cashier claiming that she'll be quick. Lo and behold 5 minutes later Konoka finished paying for the two bags of grocery items. First thought that popped into her mind was 'Did she have an accomplice in there?'

Setsuna was brought out of her musings when Konoka called out for her, announcing their arrival at the station. There was considerably lesser people there compared to normal, it should have been packed by now Setsuna though as she took in her surroundings. It was definitely still the rush hour so why was it that the train station was nearly deserted?

Shifting the bags in her hands, she insisted on carrying both bags as Konoka needn't waste her energy on such insignificant things, she followed Konoka to the ticket booth her senses on high alert. Something's wrong, she could feel it.

"Sechan you should go take a rest. I'll be fine on my own." Konoka said as she pushed the hanyou towards the empty benches lining the sides. "I'm just going to buy the tickets so you don't have to accompany me, I'll be quick." She promised as she gently shoved the hanyou forward. Setsuna frowned, something was definitely wrong. "Look I'm next so go on. I'll be with you in a minute." Konoka smiled reassuringly at Setsuna.

Reluctantly Setsuna complied with Konoka's request. Giving her immediate vicinity one last glace she retreated to one of the nearest benches and carefully laid the bags down followed by propping yunagi right beside her before plopping herself down. Her body sat rigid, fingers laid near her sword as she watched for any signs of threat to her dear charge.

Maybe everyone took the earlier train, or maybe they're still busy in the shopping district. Yeah that must be it. She reasoned trying to calm her nerves. Her gaze flickered over to her Ojou-sama, as the said girl purchased their tickets, and smiled. She just had that effect on the hanyou. Her gaze shifted to the right and instantly the smile vanished, replaced by a tight frown. The more her gaze roamed the deeper her frown got and the more rigid her body became.

Six males, two at the benches to the left, two near the entrance, one by the board and one by the restrooms, all ranging from scrawny to medium-built, possibly around 18 years or so. Where were the other people? Usually the place would be full of professional workers and housewives itching to get home, not 18 year old junkies. What is going on here?

Unconsciously Setsuna's fingers were inching closer to her sword, a feeling of dread coursing through her veins. Her gut screwed tightly, her instincts yelling at her to grab Konoka and get the hell out of there. And she trusted her instincts. It saved her life more times than she could count and got her out of awkward situations, which mostly were the handiwork of a certain chocolate-haired heiress.

Setsuna was startled out of her thoughts when two warm arms snaked across her shoulder encompassing her in an embrace. A familiar scent of vanilla assaulted her senses followed by the most melodic voice calling fondly out to her.

"I'm back, Sechan. Look the nice man at the ticket booth gave me these for free!" Konoka gleefully reported sticking out the hand which held the two tickets for Setsuna to see, while the other arm stayed in the semi-embrace they were in. "He said something weird though." She mumbled, bringing her chin to rest on top of Setsuna's head.

Setsuna blushed, momentarily forgetting her worries, and stuttered out something intelligible, even to trained ears. Behind her Konoka smiled and squealed in delight pulling Setsuna even closer to her, making the hanyou blush even further as the back of her head pressed onto something unquestionably soft.

"Sechan's so cute." Konoka squealed as she nuzzled her face in the crook of Setsuna's neck inhaling the scent of her guardian which suspiciously smells a lot like cherries. Konoka loves cherries. Her smile widened when Setsuna made no move to detach herself from the embrace, which in normal circumstances she would, granted weakly, but instead only laid her hands on Konoka's arms.

"Kono-chan..." Setsuna whispered so low that only Konoka could hear.

"Yes, Sechan?"

"Kono-chan..." she repeated slowly, taking a deep breath before continuing "... let's get out of here."

Confused Konoka tried to pull away, to get a better look at her guardian, but Setsuna held onto her arm firmly yet gentle enough as not to hurt her. "Don't! Act normal Kono-chan." Setsuna warned before releasing her hold on Konoka's arms.

Konoka was now really confused and slightly scared, what could have bothered her Sechan so much that made her act that way. She considered looking around her but that would no doubt give them away, so instead she did something she would normally do.

"Sechan..." she sing-sang "it's still a bit early. Why don't we go and get something to drink?" Grabbing one of the grocery bags Konoka rounded the bench and held out her free hand for Setsuna to take. Taking her cue Setsuna grabbed the remaining bag, and her nodachi, she gladly took Konoka's outstretched hand and got up. "Okay, let's go."

-o-o-o-o-o-

I could feel my cheeks burning up and I swear if Konoka were to let go I would instantly sink to the floor in a puddle of embarrassment. And as if that wasn't enough of a torture she just had to whisper my name in that melodic voice of hers, she practically breathed it to my ears.

"I'm back, Sechan. Look the nice man at the ticket booth gave me these for free!" Konoka gleefully announced. She mumbled something else but I couldn't make heads or tails of it, considering most of my attention was focused on the small rumbling on the back of my head as she spoke. I tried to say something, anything really but my tongue seems to have a different idea, flopping around my mouth like those of a dogs. It was embarrassing. I made a complete fool out of myself, right in front of Konoka off all the people.

I heard a squeal before the top half of my body was pulled into an awkward hug with the bench separating myself from Konoka. I felt the back of my head pressed into something peculiarly soft, and warm. Oh God, this is a dream, it has to be. And boy I wouldn't mind not waking up from this anytime soon. My head feels light, no -actually I think I'm high, I must have drank something. My whole body feels as if it's burning, but in a good way. It feels quite nice.

Good Lord I could die right now and I wouldn't have cared less.

Then as fast as the light, warm feeling surrounded my being it vanished. I reached up to the arms around my chest.

"Yes Sechan?" Konoka replied all too joyously. She doesn't know, didn't notice it.

"Kono-chan..." I repeated slowly. We need to get out of here and fast. I took in a big breath "... let's get out of here." Silence. I could just imagine Konoka looking confused, her brows scrunching up in that cute way, as she tried to piece together the events of the day. Her arms hesitantly untangling confirmed my suspicions. Without thinking my hands clamped down onto Konoka's effectively stopping her movements. "Don't!" I nearly hissed. We'll be screwed if they noticed. "Act natural Kono-chan." I finished, letting go of her while I glanced over to the side.

I was careless, I should have acted quickly, got Konoka out sooner.

Thankfully Konoka got the hint as the next thing I know she grabbed one of the plastic bags and was now right in front of me. She held out her free hand, I looked up at her marvelling at how easily she took this. She smiled, waiting for me to take her hand. Despite our situation I smiled back at her, grabbed the remaining bag and Yunagi and took her offered hand. "Okay, let's go."

Instead of letting go of Konoka's hand, as I would normally do, I started to walk, my grip on her hand tightened just a bit. I didn't dare look back at her. I knew she was scared, I could feel the slight tremor produced by her suddenly clammy hands. It's entirely my fault; I should have gotten her out the minute my gut started to twist. Stupid! Stupid!

I broke into a half walk, half jog, my grip on yunagi relaxing somewhat as we neared the gate separating us from the safety of the streets. Just a bit more, we could make it. Oh God please let us make it.

I pulled Konoka's arms a bit closer. We were going to make it. Then I felt resistance followed by a sharp yelp that made my blood run cold and my stomach flip, nearly making me gag. I felt my fingers grow cold, trying to grasp the warmth that was supposed to be there. I could feel a chilling sensation running up my spine and I was pretty sure my face went pale. This wasn't happening, it's all just a dream- no a nightmare. At least that's what I tried to believe, but the weight of yunagi and the feeling of the heavy plastic bag biting at the flesh around my wrist felt far too real to be considered a dream.

Something large grabbed my arm causing me to jerk back on instincts. The bag dropped to the floor, spilling its contents, which thankfully weren't fragile, on the dirty ground. I swivelled around, body tense, as I readied myself for a fight. What I saw made my heart drop to my gut. The two skinny guys held Konoka by her arms, holding her upright as she thrashed against their grasp.

"What do we have here? A feisty one." One of the bigger thugs said, eying Konoka in such a way that made me want to gouge his eye out. If only Konoka wasn't anywhere near the vicinity.

My fingers twitch. "Let go of Ojou-sama this instant!" I demanded, my hand reaching to unwrap yunagi. I hear a chorus of laughter from behind, probably the other three idiots.

"Whaddaya gonna do shortcake? Hit us with your little stick?" One of them said which was quickly followed by another chorus of laughter. Seriously it made me want to gag.

"Hey, why don't you and sweet heart here come with us? We won't hurt you, won't we boys?" It was the big guy again, probably the leader of the group. The rest of them grunted in agreement. "So waddaya say shortcake? Wanna have fun with the rest of the gang?"

I took in a deep breath "I will ask you again," I clenched my jaw, raising yunagi, still in its sheath, after all they are still human, no matter how much of an ass they are. As a practitioner of shinmeiryuu I must refrain from doing harm to non-demon entities as much as possible. "Let. Go. Of. Ojou-sama." I snarled putting emphasis on every word.

I looked past the big guy to Konoka, silently willing her to look up at me. As if she heard my thoughts Konoka's eyes met mine. It was a crushing sight, fear was clearly seen in her brown, tear-filled eyes. I wanted to look away in embarrassment, but I fear she might take it the wrong way. Pushing fear and uncertainty to the back of my mind I steeled myself for the fight that was soon to break out.

"The hell are you talking about bitch?" Someone snarled from behind. A rather heavy weight gripped my left shoulder. I twisted slightly to the left and brought yunagi's hilt to strike at his side. I felt resistance and heard a satisfying grunt of pain. The grip on my shoulder slackened and I took the chance to face the bumbling idiot fully, bringing yunagi down to his back of his neck, knocking him out.

His two companions looked on, shocked, for a few brief seconds before one of them made a lunge for me, his fisted hand going for a wide punch. Too easy. I ducked under his swing, quickly throwing a hard jab at his exposed solar plexus and he dives to the floor. The other, thinking he could get a sneak attack from the side made a jump, only to follow his fellow comrades at the floor from a well-timed knee to his crotch. It's not exactly much of a technique but it did do the job.

Next thing I knew I was on the floor gasping for breath, trying to blink away the flashing white dots surrounding my vision. I could feel a heavy weight straddling my abdomen, making it a bit harder for me to breathe. I tried to push it away but soon found my wrist bound beside my head. Knowing it was pointless to fight not knowing anything I stopped struggling and instead focused on my breathing and hearing, at least until my vision cleared up.

"Can't do much when your pinned down can you little missy." I hear a sickening growl near my ear. I could feel the hotness of his breath on my exposed skin and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Sechan! Get off her! Let me go!" Konoka screamed. I had to bite my tongue to refrain from calling back to her. I opened my eyes, thanking the Gods that my vision cleared up. He was cursing loudly looking up to, what I assumed to be, the crumpled form of his buddies. He yelled to one of his comrades to go check the other three. A second later I heard the distinct sound of sneakers running on concrete. The big guy was still looking up and I took this golden opportunity. Pushing both my arms up he jerked forward, his head snapping back to me, wide with shock. I sent him a smirk quickly pushing one of my knees up and twisting around effectively pushing him off me.

I jump to my feet and take a quick survey around my immediate perimeter. The big dolt was still on the ground, still in shock, probably wondering how I managed to push him off me. A little ways to the side one of the guys that held Konoka was now helping one of the boys up, meaning only one guy was with Konoka now. There was a loud rumbling as the 5 o'clock train slowed to a stop. This just got a lot easier.

Pushing his comrade back down, the idiot rushes at me throwing a straight punch at my abdomen. I grab his wrist, twisting around to avoid what could have been a critical hit, and, using his momentum against him, twist his wrist down a little, he screams and he falls to his back. I give him a quick jab to the back of the neck and he lays lifeless on the ground.

The big guy jumps up, his face red from rage. I spot yunagi lying a few feet away from the enraged dolt, if I could just time it right. He crouches slightly, arms partially open, and for a moment an image of a football player comes into mind. He starts barrelling towards me raising one fisted hand he throws a punch. I deflect the blow, pushing his arm down and away with both my hands, again using his momentum against him, and he staggers to a stop. I make a run for yunagi, I hear his thundering footsteps behind me, getting closer with every step.

I make a lunge, feeling the familiar feeling of yunagi's hilt on my palm, rolling on my back and landing in a kneeling position. I twist around, unsheathing yunagi, but unlike normal I held it with the dull part facing down. The idiot froze the second he saw the sharp blade, backing up with his hands up.

"I'm going to ask this of you one last time." I said directing my sentence to the guy holding onto Konoka. "Let go of Ojou-sama." I growled out, sending the shaking guy one of my hardest glares. He squeaked, letting Konoka go as he backed up.

Freed from her restraints Konoka ran up to the discarded grocery bags, quickly stuffing the fallen items back in the plastic bag before making her way beside me, walking a wide curve around the big guy I was having an intense glaring contest with. I felt her hand over my arm as she softly pleaded that we get on the train.

Still glaring at the leader I slipped yunagi back in its sheath. Konoka closed her hand around my arm, gripping it tightly as she began tugging. I let her guide me to the train as I watch the able-bodied idiots drag their comrades out of sight, only then did I feel safe enough to look forward.

Konoka and I got on the train a little before the electronic doors close. The compartment was empty, as were the others, thank God. Konoka took a seat at the nearby bench, her hand slipping down my arm to my open hand.

"Ne, Sechan," she started, I squeezed her hand reassuringly but kept quiet. I probably couldn't speak even if I tried, my mouth just felt dry. She took a deep breath raising her head up to smile "next time we go shopping... you should try on that suit."

I don't know how long I stared back at her, the words she just said trying to process in my head. My shoulders stated to shook as I let out a laugh, Konoka following shortly after. I reached up to wipe away a tear before turning back to face her.

"Is this your way of trying to lighten up the situation? Cause it's working." Still giggling she pulled at my hand, patting the seat next to her. Leave it to Kono-chan to make things easier to bear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Konoka-san!" Negi wailed as soon as Konoka set foot on the carpeted floor of their room, Setsuna a step behind her. "What took you guys so long? Did something happen? Were you in a fight?" Negi blurted his eyes watery as he switched his gaze from one girl to the other. Konoka sent Setsuna a look, smiling nervously. Smiling back at her charge Setsuna cough lightly, excused herself, and slipped into the kitchen to put away the grocery.

"Sorry Negi-kun, we sorta just got side-tracked." Konoka said, ending her sentence with a giggle.

"See aniki. You were worrying yourself for nothing!" Chamo piped up from his perch on Negi's shoulder. "I told you, nothing's gonna happen to jou-chan, especially with Setsuna-ane-san with her." He stated matter-of-factly. Negi sent Konoka a look. "Well, I guess it's fine if Konoka-san's alright."

"Yep, everything's just peachy." Konoka replied cheerily. Sighing in relief Negi beamed as he turned around, retreating back to his cot.

Feeling as if she just dodged a bullet Konoka quickly shuffled into the kitchen lunging for Setsuna's back while said girl was pulling out the contents from the plastic, causing her to gasp in surprise. Konoka giggled, tightening her grip around Setsuna's midriff. "It's kinda scary that Negi-kun was practically dead on with his questions. If he only knew." Konoka giggled again.

"Ne, Sechan, why don't we keep what happened earlier to ourselves?" Setsuna half turned, just enough to see Konoka's smiling face. "It'll be our little secret, my hero."

-o-o-o-o-o-

According to the Asuna in the manga the 2nd years lived on the 5th and 6th floors and as far as I can see their room no. is 543 so I just went with that.

Kotatsu – A small Japanese table. Usually used during the fall and winter as it has a heater installed under it.

Hanyou – half-demon or half-blood, in referral to Setsuna being half crow demon

Nodachi – a large sword used by samurai's during feudal Japan

Ojou-sama – refers to a daughter of nobility or of high importance, Konoka in this case.

Author's note: Yes, well this story has been gathering dust in the back of my drive and I just got around to making up an ending(finally) for it. Sorry, I was never really good at making titles (and endings... I'll work on that).


End file.
